In The End
by Mayura Senji
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead, she's head girl, George is in love with her, she is torn between four guys, a truth or dare game bring her closer to her enemy... M for strong language, graphic sexual scenes, nonconsensual sex, and teacher student sex. Better
1. Chapter 1

In The End

Chapter 1: The Begining

Hermione stared at the ceiling of her new bedroom, in which she shared with Ginny Weasley. She had been moved abruptly into the Weasley's house just three hours ago when both her parents were murdered. She had cried every tear her body could produce, and probably more.

"Mione, you awake?" Ginny asked quietly, unsure of Hermione's condition.

"Aye, I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Ginny stood from her bed and fumbled through the dark to Hermione's bed, crawling in it and hugging the girl.

Hermione found it easier to sleep having her best friend next to her through the night.

"HERMIONE, MATE! WAKE UP!" Ron was pouncing on her bed, attempting to wake the sleeping girl.

"What's this about, Ronald?"

"We're going school shopping today, the letters arrived!"

"You seem over zealous for school, Ronald." Hermione hadn't lifted her head from her pillows yet.

"Aye, but your letter is heavier than the others." At this, Hermione was up and running with the others down the staris.

"My, Hermione, it's not like you to sleep in until eleven o'clock." Fred said, George looking up and smiling to the girl.

"Yes. I suppose it is a little strange. Can I have my letter?" Hermione sounded quiet and not very cheerful. Upon being handed her letter, Hermione walked up the stairs and back to her room.

"Man, Mione is so down." Fred said.

"Wouldn't you be if your only family died? Remember, Hermione was an only child." George whispered, hoping not to be overheard by the girl.

"We need to do something."

"I think the best thing is for her to work it out. The only thing we should do is support her."

"I agree with George on this. Mione doesn't need us to smother her, she just needs us to support-"

"AAAAHHHH OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!" Hermione was screaming in the room. The group dashed upstairs seeing the girl lying on the floor beating it in frusteration.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Ron asked loud enough for the girl to hear him.

"Read this." She handed him a letter when she was able to control herself again.

"Dear Hermione Granger, My greatest sympathies about your mother and father. I pray that time will help you to heal your uncurable wounds and that your friends get you through this hard time. But we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be this year's head girl..." Ron stopped reading and looked up. "Mione, this is great news, why would this upset you?"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Ronald. Continue reading." she muttered.

"...Your partner and head boy, the one you will share a common room with will be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin..." Ron stopped again. "I see. Well, you get your own room."

"Aye, but I can't avoid him forever. If you recall, the heads go on NIGHTLY patrols of the halls together, they plan ball, organizations, Hogsmeade trips, AND at the welcome ball, they have to LEAD the first dance TOGETHER! I have to dance with that prick. Like my life could get any worse!"

"Yea, but you know if he tries anything, Harry, Ginny, and I will kill the ferret. You know that." Ron smiled as Hermione buried her face back into the floor.

_I'm not up to this year...I don't need him...he'll make it worse._ Hermione thought to herself. She managed to climb back in bed and sleep for two hours.

"Hermione, it's one o'clock. Wake up. We need to go shopping." Ginny said quietly, rubbing the girl's shoulder. Hermione got up and dressed herself in a System of A Down t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She pulled on her hightops with no laces and got Mrs. Weasley to straighten her hair with magic.

Hermione and the group were escorted by Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

"Oi, Mione, your list is huge! You using a timeturner again?"

"No.." Hermione went with George to buy her new books while the other Weasleys and Harry went into a robe shope.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Orphaned Mud-blood." Draco pranced up in his usual self centered attitude.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"To make sure that while- wait! What did you call me?"

"Draco... it is your name right? Draco Lucious Lee Malfoy?"

"How dare you disgrace my name! I am a Malfoy and you shall never say my first name!"

"Draco, when are you going to grow up and stop being so childish and egotistical? I'm higher in grade point averages, I've never treated you badly, can't you just grow up?"

"How dare you talk down to me!"

"I'm not talking down to you! I'm treating you like an AVERAGE person! I AM your EQUAL!"

"You will never equal a pureblood!"

"Oh but I have! Now if you will excuse me, Draco, I have some shopping to do. Do take care and I'll see you at Hogwarts in a week." Hermione smiled the best she could and stepped past, George following.

"Mione, why didn't you insult him?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right... besides, what goes around comes around, law of karma."

"Aye." George nodded and gently hugged her. "Mione, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, George. You are a true friend."

At the vocalization of _friend_ George's beautiful smile fell for a split second but recovered with a forced smile. "That's what I'm here for." She smiled and hugged him back, content with the situation.

_So, one of the twin weasles has a thing for Granger, aye? Well, that is interesting. Someone so loose actually liking bug-up-her-ass-know-it-all-show-off-mudblood? I wonder if she'll fall for him, after all, a lot can happen in a week._ Draco thought as he watched Hermione and George walk away, arms around her waist in a friendly manner.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter One 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Well, like it? maybe I won't get bored with this one :laughs as she dodges pans from angry fans: I know you didn't like the ending to my Divinity series, but I didn't like the story, it bored me writing it, but there are many ways to capture this couple and I took a bad route considering they were both well out of character, I'm going to try and stay more true to their individualities, though I HATE what Hermione WOULD wear upon her personality, so I gave her my style. Well, this is my new story... Enjoy it : )

REVEIW!

Next Chapter: George is starting to like Hermione even more and tells her, will she accept and return George's feelings? Then she leaves for Hogwarts early as to uphold her head duties, what will Draco say next?

Again, A/N: I know Hermione isn't as upset as someone normally would be if her family died, but I only did it for plots sake... if you like it say so, if I don't have enough positive reveiws by the fifth chapter, I will take down the story and try a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confessions and Questions

Hermione and the group returned to the burrow, school supplies in their arms. George carried most of Hermione's for her, catching Ginny's attention. George and Hermione slipped up to her and Ginny's room, while everyone pulled out new supplies.

"Thanks for helping me, George."

"No problem. So, how many magazines _did_ you buy?"

"About 30. You gotta remember, I have to buy EVERY back issue of them. These aren't released where I lived. There are make ups, hair, ingrediants for potions, creams and so forth, and a few prank magazines to get back at Ronald and Harry when they prank me."

"Aye, but you won't be with them next year cept for fun stuff."

"Aye..." Hermione trailed out and looked to the floor. George wrapped his arm around her, causing her to look to his eyes.

"It'll be ok."

"I just don't... I don't know anymore, George. I'm so... lost." She had tears welling in her eyes, one escaping down her cheek. George rubbed it away with his thumb, and leaned in for... her very first kiss.

"HEY! HERMIONE! We're eating cake!" Ron yelled, causing the two to jump apart, Ron barging in just seconds later, not noticing the scarlet blush on both Hermione and George's cheeks.

"We'll talk later, meet me outside tonight at eleven thirty, ok?" He whispered, helping her out of her deep bean bag.

"Aye." She smiled and held the warmth of his hand until they reached the door.

Once he dropped her hand, she noticed how different it felt, she could still feel the warmth of his hand there.

"Hermione, why are you leaving next week? We don't leave for another three."

"Aye, Draco and I have to go early and prepare the welcome ball, and set up and learn our duties, and get a head start on studies considering we'll miss every class for the first two weeks setting up and practicing for the ball."

George heard this and his smile faultered. _Less time with Hermione means less time to win her affections. I must get them before she leaves._

Ginny seemed to be the only one who noticed George's reaction, and his demeanor at the time Hermione comes around. "George, can we talk a little, outside?"

"Aye, what about?"

"We never talk, I'm your baby sister, and we need to talk a little before you go back to work and I go to school."

"Aye, but Fred is workng this week, I leave the day after Hermione does."

"Aye, come on." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside, kicking a little gnome.

"What's the idea Ginny? Why did you-"

"You're falling in love with Hermy!"

"What's this rubbish you speak of?"

"You're looking at her with a dreamy expression, you both walked alone to my room and stayed there for twenty minutes together... in the dark, you're constantly by her side, hugging her or having your arm around her... you're always-"

"That's enough! Ok, maybe I have a thing for Herms, but I can't ask her now, she has enough problems, besides, Ron would never forgive me. He's been madly in love with her for seven years! I can't do that to him."

"Aye, but do you want to be with her?"

"Aye."

"Then, when you meet her tonight, show her a good time. Let her know you care as more than a friend... take her to... the place."

"I can't take her THERE!"

"Yes you can!"

"Ron would absolutely MURDER me... I can't take her there! It's... too... sensual."

"Exactly, she loves places like that."

"But what if she gets the wrong IDEA?"

"Then you best not come on in that way. Show her a good time... think with your brain not with the other head!" Ginny walked awy, leaving George to think.

"Ginny! Where's George, he's missing the party!" Hermione called over the loud music. Harry and Ron found Hermione's muggle cd's and were currently listening to System of A Down's Prison Song.

"He's outside, he'll be in shortly!" Ginny yelled over the noise. Just then, Ron and Harry came out of nowhere with waterguns and sprayed the two girls until they were soaked. Hermione's white shirt stuck to her, her hair was matted down.

"RONALD, HARRY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Ginny and Hermione chased the two boys out the backdoor. Ginny continued to chase them around front, but Hermione stopped when she noticed George sitting on a swing by himself.

"George, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about a few things."

"Your business?"

"No, people, my future."

"DO YOU WANNA GET MARRIED TO A GIRL!" Hermione squealed in delight and excitement.

"No no, nothing like that..." George chuckled at her enthusiasm. "But I want to date a girl. Someone close to me... she only sees me like a friend... but I want her to see me another way. I want her to like me and return my feel- Why is your shirt see through?"

"Oh, Ronald sprayed me with water. He got Gin too. It was kind of funny... I guess. Anyways, who's the girl?"

"That, I don't want to disclose until I talk to her." George said, mentally scolding himself for looking at Hermione's breasts in the dark. He couldn't help it, her nipples were even puckering. _Man I wanna- NO! No thinking that George!_ "Hermione, would you go swimming tonight? With me?"

"Aye, but where?"

"I've got a place. Just wear your swimming clothes under your clothes."

"Ok." She smiled and gave him a wet hug and laughed at his face, though she didn't know why he grimaced, and ran after the two who squirted her with mock threats. _Great, now I've gotta tend to a one eyed snake!_ George though sarcastically as he marched into the house to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 2 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hey, R&R flames are generally ignored, if you have a question I shall answer in the next chapter I know this is focusing straight on Hermione and George, but it'll get to what you like later. I promise. :does weird hand symbol as an Author's Promise:

Dracoshott28: Thanks for being my first reveiwer... hope you enjoy this one : )

Next Chapter: The PLACE (dun dun dunaaaaa du na naaa) George takes Hermione to a hidden place for a little intimate talk I wonder what she'll do!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Place

Hermione snuck out of the room after donning her swim suit and clothes. _I wonder why George would ask me to come out this late? Must be important._ Hermione shrugged it off as she stepped out into the night, the full moon glowing it's pale glow, so white and mysterious. George was sitting on that swing, waiting for her.

"What's this about George?"

"I just thought we needed to talk."

"But we talk everyday." She had a weird amusement in her tone wondering if he was ok.

"Aye, but not alone, my siblings are always around. I wanted a chance to talk alone with you, get to know each other." He smiled an attractive smile that made Hermione's heart melt. She was putty in his hands, which enfolded around her's, leading her across the yard. Both were unaware of the amber eyes that watched them intently, scrutinizing their every move.

"George, how much father do we go?" Hermione asked, he had been leading her deep into the woods behind the Burrow, stopping in front of a weeping willow.

"You won't wanna break now, it's right through the leaves." He smiled and held them aside.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. There was a spacious clearing, and a small lake. Above the lake was a six or seven foot cliff, a beautiful waterfall spilling over it. In the summer night, Hermione could see bunches of lightening bugs glowing.

"George... I ...It's ... beautiful... no...marvelous. I never knew this place existed." Hermione was in such awe of the beauty she never noticed George admiring her features. She removed her shirt and pants revealing a black bikini. George happened to notice a small, silver, rinestone encrusted heart hanging from a chain centered on the bottom peice. George followed, getting down to his swim shorts. The two slipped into the water unaware of the person watching them from a bush.

"George, why did you bring me here?"

"To get your advice."

"Hm?"

"Well, I told you about that girl."

"Aye." Hermione swam a little closer to him, her eyes shining.

"Well, how do I get her to notice me? She's a shy, reserved, moral, decent, loving, kind, beautiful, and I think she's in love with my brother Ron."

"Well, start doing nice things with her. Will you see her often?"

"No, she goes to school soon, she'll be finishing her last year in Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, just keep in contact with her. And tell her your feelings. Never hold them in. You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Aye. Well, it's getting late. I think I'll sleep here tonight."

"In the middle of the clearing?"

"Aye, I'll set an alarm and wake before the house does and get back to my room before mom knows I'm out. I do it nearly every night."

"Can I sleep out here too? I've never gone camping."

"Aye, here, lets dry off." The two got out of the water and George performed a drying spell and formed a tent. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She laughs and accepted his hand as he led her into the tent. She settled into a really big sleeping bag expanded for two people, George crawling in beside her.

"Hermione, I wanna ask you, how do you feel about me?"

"Hm?" She seemed taken aback.

"The girl, Mione, is you." George whispered it, afraid of rejection.

"Oh, George. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of Ron, Harry, and your opinions. I don't want to be rejceted or hated. So, what do you say? Date me?"

Hermione snuggled into him, and kissed him softly. He took that as her afirmation and kissed her lustfully, his hands wrapping around her waist. Hermione snuggled into him, his breathing right on her neck. His lips gently, but very sensually, kissed and sucked her neck, a moan escaping her lips. It felt right to her.

The next night, Hermione and George arranged to sleep in the tent again. They had been getting close all day and Hermione was realizing what a great person he was. Everyone quickly figured it out and Ron got so angry he punched George and avoided Hermione.

"George, I'm sorry Ron hit you for this."

"It's ok. Really. I expected it."

"But it shouldn't have happened."

"It's alright, I'll be fine. It's not red anymore." He smiled to her. _That damn smile. It makes me wanna jump and shag him right here._ She laid down next to him, her face flushed from the previous thought of them shagging.

"Why the blush, Mione?" George had a twinkle in his eyes, and pulled her closer, causing the blush to deepen. "Ohhh... I see... so if I did this..." he placed his hand at her knees and ever so deathly slow, slid his hand up her thighs, stopping about 4 inches from the promise lands."I see... you want me."

"How can you make such a bold assumption with no proof?" Hermione asked.

"I have proof, your heating up down there and your eyes glaze over and your face has this beautiful blush across it." Hermione smiled and cuddled more to him, momentarily forgetting George's hand inbetween her thighs. He moved to pull his hand away when he found her already asleep. She grabbed his hand, placing it strategically over her vagina. First he was shocked and didn't know what to do, but he could already feel her juices on his fingers. _It wouldn't hurt to play a little._ He allowed her to move his hand around, as he rubbed and massaged her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure and soon she was so wet and he was hard. _BAD GEORGE! THIS IS BAD!_ He pulled his hand away and shook Hermione awake.

"What is it, George?"

"Hermione, you were... you put my... you..."

"George... slow down, breathe deep... and... you... have an erection..." she trailed off as she felt it on her rear.

"That's what I'm trying to say, you placed my hand somewhere I know you don't want it yet."

"You were muttering in your sleep and all."

"I'm sorry, George." Hermione cuddled to him and the two fell into sleep, the two amber eyes still peircing into them, neither one knowing.

"Bye, Hermione!" Everyone called as her stuff was loaded on board.

"Bye, sweetie, be safe, owl me when you get there." George whispered in her ear. The couple shared a last kiss and hug then Hermione boarded the train as well.

"Bye everyone! I will see you all later." Hermione smiled and waved, and blew George a kiss before the train took off. She laughed as she noticed Fred mocking George for his new found nickname for her. Fred never lets it die. Ron didn't even come to say goodbye.

"Gonna miss your boyfriend, Mudblood? You finally get tired of Wonder Potty and Young Weasle so you date Twin Weasle?"

"Sod off, Ferret!" Hermione muttered maliciously, walking past him making a point to purposefully slam into him on her way past.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 3 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Well? Good, bad? REVEIW! I wanted George and Hermione to have passionate sex, but I don't feel like dealing with an angsty sex ridden breakup like I'm suffering right now, it's too complicated to type. Anywho, enjoy the story

Teaser:

Chapter 4: Train Rides and Truth or Dare

She crawled over to Draco, a light blush across her face. Her lips brushing his ear, ever so lightly she whispered two simple words...

See ya then!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Train Rides and Truth or Dare

Hermione stormed into her compartment, hoping to merlin that Draco would not follow. But oh how Merlin hated Hermione.

"Not so friendly today. A bit touchy about your boyfriend, Granger?"

"Sod off, Draco."

"Stop using my first name... it's bad for business." He said, no hint of threat in his voice this time around.

"Ok you two." Professor McGonagall came into their compartment, a little shocked at not seeing sparks fly. "I expect you two to uphold the upmost deep respect for each other. As of today, you are to forget what house you have been brought up to hate, and will be totally comitted to helping the other in all school functions. This includes being nice to each other!" She said this looking directly at Draco.

"Professor, what if she starts it?"

"I find it hard to believe Miss Granger would start a fight. Out of her six previous years, she has done nothing short of being a remarkable role model and peace keeper. If not for her, you and your posse along with her posse would have been expelled by now. She has kept her friends from fighting with your friends so many times, Mr. Malfoy and you are to show her the upmost respect. First rude comment to her from you, and you will be relieved from your duties as head boy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor." Draco muttered something about unfair and not his fault she's how she is, pouting like a spoiled child.

"Now, please enjoy your ride to Hogwarts... and remember... respect." With that, the older witch stepped briskly out heading to the front of the train.

"So, Granger, now we have to tollerate each other. Hmm... this should be interesting."

"Go away, Draco."

"Now that was rude!"

"Don't toy with me."

"Or else what?"

"That's it!" Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation, stomping to a corner by the window. After curling herself up into a ball, she pulled out a muggle book titled Ella Enchanted and began to read.

"What are you reading?" Draco broke the silence after forty-five minutes of her silent reading.

"Something that wouldn't interest you."

"Come on, tell me!" Hermione looked up and was shocked to see that he looked just like a little child having a secret kept from him.

"It's called Ella Enchanted."

"I've never heard of it."

"Of course you wouldn't have, it's muggle literature. A beautiful story based off a muggle fairy tale written by Gail Carson Levine." Hermione stated, returning to her book.

"Oh... Hey! Letsdo something constructive. I'm bored!" Draco said, lightly poking her in the ribs. It astounded Hermione that he was this childish.

"Are you like this around your Slytherin buddies?"

"No way! I'd be disowned from the house! So, do you know any fun games?"

"Well, there's truth or dare, but it's not that fun without more people."

"Lets play."

"Ok, Truth or Dare, Draco?"

"Ummm... Truth."

"Is it true that you've shagged nearly all the girls in school?"

"No, I haven't ever had sex." Hermione looked taken aback by his answer but shrugged it off.

"Truth or Dare?" He seemed to like the game.

"Truth."

"Are you or have you ever dated Potty or Weaselbee?"

"No I have never dated them, they're like brothers. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to apologize for being mean to me and my friends and promise to never be mean to us again or I get to shave your hair off." Draco immediately reached for his hair, his eyes as wide as a harvest moon. He shook his hair ferociously. "Too bad, you have to or your hair is gone." Hermione had an evil look on her face, she had finally gained the upper hand.

"Truth or Dare, Granger?"

"Dare me, sucker."

"I dare you to break up with Twin Weasel and date me."

Hermione had a blush flow across her face as she crawled over to Draco who now had the smug grin on his face. She came past his face to where her lips ever so lightly brushed against his ear, whispering two words.

"I'm sorry." She stood and went back to her corner to continue reading.

_Why is my heart racing? I don't like mudblood that way. _yes you do... it's why you pick on her..._ no! I hate her and her kind. _No you don't, you were just being nice to her... _no I hate her... _you really love her deep down..._ no she's mudblood granger! I will never love her even if I did, I could have much better than her..._ but you haven't done anything with anyone, perhaps you were self consciencly saving yourself for her..._ But I'm raised to hate her..._ but you're not your father's puppet, spend more time with Hermione..._ but I'll be punished..._ But you're a Malfoy and Malfoys fear no one.

All the time Draco had this inner arguement, Hermione watched his expression, a light and cute flush across his cheeks. _Is he in that much shock from what I did?_ Hermione questioned as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 4 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: How'd you like it? You think Malfoy will follow his guide and spend time with Hermione? They have two weeks.

Amber is a Reddish Yellowy color maybe a few flecks of gold in it... it's really common with red haired people. And Hermione and Draco had to go to school two weeks in advance.

R&R!

Teaser:

Chapter 5: Two Weeks of Laughter

This is a fun game! Draco called as he went between her legs to place his hand on a red dot.

Twister is a popular muggle game. Hermione commented, placing a leg between his.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Granger." Draco said, his lips centimeters from hers, both breathing heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Weeks of Laughter

Hermione and Draco stepped of the train in silence, and climbed into their carriage. _Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Why won't he say anything?_ Hermione was sitting their thinking this when Draco looked at her.

"I'm not mad, you didn't do anything, and I have nothing to say." Was Draco's rough reply as he slumped in a corner. Hermione turned a deep shade of red for not realizing that she was thinking aloud. The ride to the castle was quiet until Draco broke the silence.

"If you don't keep your dare, I won't keep mine." He said quietly.

"Draco-"

"Stop using my first name!"

"Dra-"

"Don't!" Draco jumped out of the carriage before the door could openon it's own and ran into the castle, leaving behind a baffled Hermione.

"Oh, Draco, why won't you open up?" Was all she could whisper before she walked into the castle, dodging a water balloon that Peeves had thrown at her.

Upon entering the halls, Hermione noticed Draco was drenched in water, and he didn't look too happy.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I will show you to your Head's Room. Take about ten or fifteen minutes to settle in, the please go to your common room and begin making plans for the Welcome Ball." Professor Dumbledore led them up to the seventh floor (which no student other than themselves and their company were allowed on) to a portrait of a little girl swinging on a vine covered swing, her little ferret on her head.

"Password?" The little girl asked in high squeaky voice. Hermione couldn't see the girl older than seven or eight.

"The password is 'precious hope'." Dumbledore said to the portrait then turned to Hermione and Draco. "Those plans are due tomorrow at lunch." He said, that twinkle in his eye, then he walked off.

Hermione and Draco went into the room and noticed a crimson couch with gold pillows, an emerald could with silver pillows, a crimson arm chair and an emerald arm chair all faced to center with a beautiful glass coffee table. there was a door to the right that read 'Head Girl' and a door to the left that read 'Library'. Hermione poked her head through and realized it went directly into the restricted section of the library. Ah the wonders of magic. Past her door there was a door with 'Restroom' and past that lie Draco's name on the next door. Hermione went into her room and noticed a huge walk-in closet and a bookshelf. Her four poster bed was king sized and looked very comfortable but everything was white. She supposed this was so she could change the color however she wished. She stepped on through to the bathroom and found the most beautiful bathtub. It's looked more like a marble swimming pool. There was a shower with Crystal Panes as walls. Hermione though as she went to the crystal sinks with marble cabinets. It was so luxurious. That was when she noticed the door to her left. _I wonder..._ she opened the door and saw Draco's room.

"It's the exact same..." Hermione muttered absentmindedly, catching Draco's attention.

"DAMN IT MUDBLOOD! Don't you know how to knock!"

"I'm sorry, I was curious about the door in the bathroom."

"You mean... an adjoining bathroom? Damn it! That ruins my fun of fucking girls in the shower!"

"That reminds me, we have a few rules to set in place. Firstly, no company past eleven pm. Second, no sex in the common or the shower, only in your room. Third, no trespassing into my room."

"So you planning on staying in mine?" He asked, a little angered at her in his room.

"Not a minute more than I have too! Be down in twenty minutes to help with the ball." With that Hermione clipped the door shut and went on her way... _I might as well take a shower._

Hermione still had ten minutes after her shower to get ready before Draco and she had to work on the ball. She wrapped a towel around her slender form and went to her room. Performing a drying spell, her body dried and heated immediately. She did a straightening spell on her hair and put on her silk green pajama pants and matching spaghetti strap top. She made her way down the stairs to where Draco sat reading a book.

"Damn, Granger... who knew bookworm had a body like that!" Malfoy said, making her blush.

"Let's do this thing." She said hoping on the couch next to him. _He smells nice. He looks good. I bet he feels nice- NO! No thinking that Hermione! You have George! George Weasley. My boyfriend._

"Ok... If you insist." Draco pushed her back and hoped on top of the squirming girl, kissing her lips. She pressed her eyes closed and tried to push the boy off her, but to no avail. His hands began roaming her from the waist up, every curve and every line was followed as his lips played at her collarbone.

"Dra- ooooo..." Hermione couldn't stop him. She hated herself for the way her body responded to his touch. She hated how he was only doing this to show her he could. _George won't be happy about this._ With every force in her, Hermione pushed Draco off of her.

"I knew you wanted me, Granger." Draco snickered as she was breathing heavy, tears coming to her eyes. This was unfair. "Stop toying with me!" She noticed him coming up on her, his hands at her waist.

"The more you resist, the more attractive you are. I bet you've screamed in pleasure when Weaselbee Twin bangs you." He whispered, his hands on her back. That last statement crossed the line, that's when she did something she'd horribly regret...

Her impulse was to run before he registered what was going on, she ran to her room and locked it, along with the bathroom door. She could hear him yelling and cursing in the common room. _Maybe I should let him sleep on this..._ Hermione crawled into her bed and started the ball plans, finishing them at about four the next morning. She drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Mione, wake up."

"Hmm... George... Good morning." Hermione sat up as the Weasley twin wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips on her neck. They were gentle and sweet kiss, unlike Draco's impulsive hungry ones. Though she didn't mind either of them, She actually was more turned on with Draco's boldness. His impulsive, spontaneous nature turned her on like a prostitute at the sight of money. George's hand slipped under her shirt, massaging a breast, the other supporting her back. Hermione felt a fluttery sense in her belly as he pulled her shirt over her head. Hermione shied away, quick to cover her thirty-eight c breasts, his hands stopping her.

"You're beautiful. Don't shy from me. I'm your boyfriend and love you with all my heart." He whispered, hugging her form to his, her face turning crimson.

Hermione shot up and looked at her clock. It was eleven o'clock. _I'm gonna take a bubblebath and hopefully avoid Malfoy until Dumbledore gets these plans._ Hermione filled the big bath and added vanilla scented bubbles to the bath. Draco heard running water but thought Hermione was still asleep. He opened the door a crack and saw the head girl bare naked, just sinking into the tub. He silently closed the door and got ready to meet the Headmaster and the Headgirl.

When Draco was ready, he quickly wrapped three times on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"We need to go to the Great Hall."

"OK. I'm done anyway." She muttered, going to the common room. She noticed the rest of the day that Draco either fully avoided her or avoided her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was from shame or anger, but either way, George would hear about it.

"Granger, we have to go to Hogsmeade and buy decorations along with our outfits."

"Ok..." Hermione quickly walked from her room.

_I have one week and 3 days to make her fall in love with me. Is that possible? Wait- why do I want her to fall in love with me? AAAAH I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

Hermione and Draco walked in silence, internally it was killing them.

"Granger, look, I shouldn't have done that last night, that was the hormones and you in silk. I realize you have a boyfriend and I'll keep my distance." Draco said this all the while have his eyes to the dirt road.

"Is an almighty Malfoy apologizing to someone below him? Well, I accept you apology, but you must know I have informed George of your actions. He'll probably-"

"MALFOY!" George appeared and took Hermione into his arms, his amber eyes firey and dangerous. "Keep your hands away from Hermione... She's mine all the way got that?"

"I didn't know she was a thing, Weaselbee." He muttered.

"You wanna go?"

"YEA I DO!" In a split second, George had released Hermione and pulled out his wand, Draco pulling out his.

"Stop this! Draco, duels are against School Rules unless in the class."

"Shut it, Granger, let the big boys play." Draco muttered.

By the end of their duel, Draco had a broken nose, his hair was green and he was wearing a pink fuzzy mini-skirt. George however only had one scratch upon him. He had a huge cut going through the eyebrow over is left eye. Hermione ran to George and held him close, Draco fuming on the inside. He magically changed to his robes, healed his nose and left, pocketing his wand as he went.

"George, I told you not to duel."

"But he started it!"

"Two wrongs do not make a right." Hermione helped him up, and with a kiss on the lips said,"Go home now, I'll write you tonight." After he kissed her back and mumbled something about having a good day, a loud crack sounded and he was gone.

"Men." Hermione stated heading towards town. _Great now I've lost Draco. Where would he be? The bar._ Hermione headed into an adults pub she was of age now to be in the clubs, just not drink the alcohol. But low and behold, Draco was chuging down a fire whiskey.

"Hey." He muttered as she sat next to him.

"Draco, are you old enough to drink?"

"No, my dad is the owner of this place. One of his many side investments. Want a drink?" He tipped the bottle to her in ofference.

"Ummm... I really haven't drunk before." She was quiet about this.

"Oh. Well there's only a drink left, you can have it or me I don't care I'm getting a twenty-four pack." She took the offered bottle and downed the liquid, as it went down, it burned her throat and nose. She had tears well up in her eyes, but after a moment it subsided and she felt better. The two walked out after Draco had gotten a twenty-four pack, and began their shopping. Hermione had found all the decorations then began looking for a dress. It was a formal that was meant to have dark colors instead of the usual light or pastel colors. She found a black dress that had a low-cut corset top and a satin skirt that didn't stick to her but flowed gently around her. It had a graceful train and though it was black it shined emerald under certain light. The laces on the front of the corset were silver. The corset top had a velvet material to contrast the satin and it felt great to the touch. There was a matching pair of gloves, same satin material, the black material have the same emerald shiney effect. Though it was Slytherin Colors, she tried it on and emerged to let Rose, the store manager and close friend of Hermione, check it out.

"It looks gorgeous, like it was made for you."

"Do you have it in different colors?"

"Like what?"

"I was hoping for scarlet and gold, not green and silver."

"What difference does it make? Green looks great on you."

"It's not my house colors though."

"It still looks great on you, even if it's Slytherin colors." A voice drawled from behind Rose, Hermione knew the speaker immediately and covered the exposed tops of her cleavage. "Now, Granger, what's the point of wearing a dress if you're going to hide what it shows?" He said coming closer to inspect the "dress".

"Just a little self-conscience of you seeing my cleavage after last night and your row with George."

"George Weasley?" Rose intercepted the conversation right there.

"Yea."

"He's a doll. So handsome and sweet." Hermione blushed at the compliments her boyfriend was getting. "He's great in the sack too, so I've heard."

"What!" Hermione was shocked.

"Yea, my friend Tiana slept with him two nights ago. Said he was great in the sack."

Hermione paid for the dress and without even muttering a goodbye, left Draco and Rose there.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"

"George has been her boyfriend for a while I guess, the are hooked up though and it was before we came to hogwarts four days ago." Draco said, concern for Hermione's feelings secretly crept in. _WHY DO I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!_ Because her boyfriend cheated on her, you have a chance. _I could have had her last night if I wanted._ But, now she has no boyfriend. _Why do I keep arguing with myself over a stupid mud-muggle born girl!_

Draco purchased his robes and got another twenty-four pack (he figured Hermione would need it more than him) and made his way up to a castle.

"Password?" The cute little girl smiled. _She looks an awful lot like me... and Granger._

"Precious Hope." She giggled and slid open, Draco immediately hearing sobs on the couch and a song playing from somewhere.

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cuz it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dyin'

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be... a murderer

I feel it in the air

As I'm doin my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Expexts I'm gonna be out late

I say won't be long

Just hangin' with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Cuz I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm happy with some other guy

I can see him dyin'

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be... a murderer

Our love... his trust

I might as well take a gun

And put it to his head

Get it over with

But I don't wanna do this... anymore

Oooohhh... anymore

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be... a murderer

ooo... a muderer... no,no,no... yeah

Draco was surprized at how well Hermione could sing through the tears. She had some parchment in her hand.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I got a response from George."

"What'd he say?" Draco was sitting next to her on the couch, his arm around her in comforting way. She handed him the letter and hugged her knees to he chest, allowing tears to flow down her face.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I know you know about me and Tiana... but there's more. Tiana was an ex-girlfriend from a few months ago and she met me in the club. With you gone, I just can't take it. I need someone here. I'm truly sorry Hermione, but we're through. It does hurt, but you'll be ok, you've got Draco there with you, he'll help you... NOT! But no seriously, you'll be ok. There are more guys out there better suited for you. I'm just not 'Mr. Right'. I'm 'Mr. Right Now' . I'm sorry, but hey, Fred says he'll take you in. I doubt you wanna date someone who looks exactly like me. I just want one thing from you. I know you're mad, but let it go, I love you to death Hermione, but I don't want to date you. Stay my friend Hermione._

_Love,_

_George Weasley_

"Damn. That was cruel."

"Wanna play a game, Drake?"

"What game?"

"You'll see."

"This is a fun game!" Draco called as he went between her legs to place his hand on a red dot.

"Twister is a popular muggle game." Hermione commented, placing a leg between his.

Draco fell about twenty minutes later, his lips centimeters from her's. "We've gotta stop meeting like this, Granger." He laughed and kissed her. When he broke away she had a pretty blush on her cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 5 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: You know, I had the hardest time with this chapter! I had written it about seven different ways and this lame chapter was the best I could come up with. I'm running out of events and obstacles. Pretty soon the story will be over. Anywho it has been brought to my attention that some people would like longer stories. I can understand that my chapters are sort of short. If you all want longer chapters tell me... but keep a few things in mind.

1) It'll take a little more time to have the updates

2) I get writer's block easier when I'm writing long chapters.

3) I get bored with stories quicker when I'm writing them longer.

Well reveiw with your answers... and now for the horrid teaser.

Chapter 6: The Ball

"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Amber eyes met chocolate eyes over again.

"Granger, We have to lead the dance!" Draco harshly whispered, pulling her from her friends.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!"

"What ARE they DOING!"

"DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER! Oh Merlin!"

See ya then


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ball

Hermione put on her dress in her room. In just half an hour, the sorting will begin and then the dance. The last two weeks events replayed in her mind, causing a blush to surface. Sure Draco was an arrogant, pompous, mean, childish, egotistical, sex-hungry teen, but he was sweet when he wanted to be.

"Granger, we need to be down there." He knocked on her door, but she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear him knock and speak, nor did she hear the door open. She jumped nearly a mile when hands encircled her waist.

"Draco."

"You know, 'Mya, we can't be civil in front of the school."

"I know." She had a slight pout, she was really liking the sweet side of him.

"Don't be jealous when I'm snogging other girls, ok?"

"I promise, I won't." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You know you love me." He actually had a smile on. Hermione realized he looked so much better without that awful smirk of evil torture.

"Of course I do, just like I love the yellow sky and the purple grass. And we can't forget how much I love the swimming owls." She rolled her eyes at his fake hurt expression.

"You know, Mya, I wish I had known how nice you really are." He whispered before turning and exiting her room.

All the old students burst in through the doors, a chatter instantly filling the vast emptiness of the Great Hall. There were lots of pointing to Hermione and she knew it was because of her outfit. After everyone had been seated and things quieted, a group of intimidated and nervous first years were lead in by Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked over the croud of little ones and noticed a small girl with bushy brown hair and abnormally large fornt teeth.

Draco leaned unnoticably and whispered, "She reminds me of you." Hermione nodded slightly, not looking at the speaker.

"Albot, Elois." A skinny blonde walked up nonchalantly and sat on the stool as if she did this everyday.

"RAVENCLAW!" The girl hopped up and walked to the cheering table. About twenty minutes later, another name was called.

"Longbottom, Claire." The little girl Hermione noticed stepped up, whispering assurances to herself. Hermione smiled as the little girl cringed under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione cheered and smiled as the little girl took a seat next to Neville, a flush on her face.

Soon it was the last kid, a boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, he had a cold stare that sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy ran to his table.

The total had been 9 to Gryffindor, 6 to Ravenclaw, 7 to Hufflepuff, and 4 to Slytherin. After all had been seated and everything was quiet, Albus Dumbledore stood.

"First and foremost, Welcome to Hogwarts! While here, this will be your second home, your house shall be your family. For triumphs, you shall gain points, for failures, you shall lose points. As we all know, the main house rivals are Gryffindor and Slytherin, and to promote house unity, I hope you will all dance with someone from every house. Now, the forest is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die. Now, I would like to introduce this year's Head Girl, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Hermione waved sweetly from the front of the hall, the gryffindors cheering and the Slytherins booing, the other houses clapping politely. "And our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House." Draco waved, receiving cheers from Slytherin, polite clapping from the other three houses." Now, DIG IN!" the food magically appeared and Hermione and Draco took a seat at their own private table. Hermione could see Ron staring into her as she turned to pick at her food.

The feast took way and Draco and Hermione would talk without others noticing their great time.

"Now, will all the third year and lower please head back to the commons as the fourth years and up begin the ball." Albus Dumbledore waiting until all the lower grades were out to clear the tables away and with the help of all the professors and the two head students, the ball was ready in three minutes. All the students stood along the walls, as Albus began to talk once more. "Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please lead us in the first song." Draco reluctantly took her hand, leading her to the floor, placing his hands on her waist and taking her other hand in his. They gently glided across the floor in perfect sync. Their were lots of admiring glances, girls wishing to be Hermione, amber eyes following them everywhere.

The song came to a close as Draco placed Hermione into a low dip. He pulled her up as the students began to clap and hollar. Then a hand grabbed Hermione and slammed her out of the way.

"You've had your one dance, Mudblood. You didn't even deserve that! You can leave Drake alone for the night." The voice of Pansy Parkinson drawled on. Hermione couldn't help but think of how very pregnant she looked. Pansy was wearing a dress that looked like it was made for a size 00 Draco glanced back at Hermione before shrugging and allowing himself to be led off to dance with the human pug.

"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Amber eyes met chocolate eyes over again.

"Oh, Ginny! I've gotta tell you so much!" Hermione smiled but gasped when arms encircled her waist. She turned and saw an old friend's eyes.

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry, Mione! I should have saw you off!" He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's ok!"

"No it's not! I let my jealousy before our friendship!" He hugged her hard. "Dance with me!"

Hermione and Ron danced, making small talk until Harry pulled her away for a dance.

"Hermione, I know something. Ginny was watching you. You slept with George nearly every night." He said quietly, his eyes boring into her's.

"Nothing like that happened. We almost did, but we never did. Then the ass cheated on me!"

"And you're ok?"

"Of course! I don't need a boyfriend, or lover, to make me happier. I've got you and Ginny and Ron." She smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry went back to dancing as Draco came up.

"Granger, we have to patrol the gardens come on!" Draco pulled her outside, no one thinking twice about the story. Once outside, Draco took her hand and led her to a hidden spot where the couple danced slowly under the moon light. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Let's go in and dance!" he led her quickly inside.

"Draco! What about your rep?"

"I'll take care of that! Come on. The last dance is starting."

Everyone stared as Hermione and Draco danced and glided across the floor. when the last note of the music died, Draco swept Hermione into a deep kiss.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!"

"What ARE they DOING!"

"DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER! Oh Merlin!"

The entire Great Hall went silent as Hermione and Draco parted. Hermione ran out of the great hall. Everyone else stood stunned, staring at Draco who shrugged.

"Lost in the moment." He too walked out of the great hall."

"Mya!" Draco called into the common room.

"Yea?" Draco heard the reply from the couch so he walked over and kissed her again.

"Draco, why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted too." He shrugged.

"We're gonna get hell." She muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 6 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Ok there's that chapter... I'm needing more plot ideas. Maybe George comes back to fight for Hermione. Maybe if Ron and Draco fight... or Neville and Draco. Hmmmmm so many ideas. nnnnyaaaa! anyone REVEIW sorry this chappie was short prolly my shortest yet.

Teaser time!

Chapter 7: Jealousy

"Draco, you really should leave Hermione... what if your father found out?"

"You had sex with him!"

"YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HERMIONE AGAIN!"

"Morning Harry. Last night was great."

"Hermione's in a coma!"

See ya then peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Hermione felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned and noticed Draco looking at her. When silver met chocolate, a smiled appeared on both sets of lips.

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape's voice filled the dungeon class, stirring her from all her thought.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I will not have talking in my class! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Ok, sir, but with all-do respect, I wasn't talking!"

"Are you arguing with me!"

"No sir."

"Ok then. Page 497."

"Yes sir." Hermione quickly opened her book, every head snapped back to their work afraid to be the next yelled at.

"Draco, you really should leave her. What if your father found out?"

"I'm not dating the girl. There's nothing for my father or Voldemort to find out."

"Well, why did she look back at you, and smiled?"

"She must still be dreaming from the ball." Draco laughed lightly, not wanting to attract Snape's attention. Snape seemed to be looking for trouble today.

"Why did you kiss her at the ball?"

"To give her a little row with the Gryffindors." It wasn't his true motive, but some Gryffindors were angry with Hermione. A lot would trip her in the hall. Harry and Ron were convinced that was the plan and now keep their guard up. Pansy seemed happy with this answer.

"Draco, I want to play tonight!"

"NO! Go to Blaise." after ponning the slut on Blaise, Blaise gave Draco an angry look.

"Draco, I'm tired of banging the slut! It's your turn!"

"I don't want a turn on that!"

Pansy sneered as they all stirred their ptions. Then she was stricken with an idea. It would take some research and some time to brew but it was perfect! Draco would be pleased with her!

"GINNY! You had sex with him?" Ginny nodded as Ron got angry and Harry looked disappointed. Hermione, the speaker, looked completely wordless. The group was in the Head common room. With Draco being out, they were assured privacy. "And you think you're pregnant? Ginny, it's only the first month of school!"

This is about the time Draco and Blaise came in. Ron launched himself at Blaise, but Harry caught him.

"What's this about?" Draco asked, walking over to Hermione.

"Ginny..." Hermione looked to Ginny who got up and took Blaise's hand.

"Blaise... we need to talk."

"You can use my room." Hermione called. "Just don't hurt anything, Zabini!"

Draco just simply shrugged. "Send him to my room when they're done." And walked to his room.

There was crying and screaming in Hermione's room.

"Obviously, Blaise isn't taking this well." Harry said.

"Harry, she's still a kid!" Ron was enraged. Not only did Ginny sleep with a Slyhterin, she may have his baby in her belly and this displeased Ron very much so.

"Ron, calm down." Harry was sort of angered, considering Ginny was supposedly HIS girlfriend.

Blaise and Ginny emerged, an upset look on both of their faces.

"If she's pregnant, Weasel, I'll pay for it! That's all."

"You better!" Ron was pissed beyond extreme and he ran out of the common, Harry close behind him.

"How come you can bang a Slytherin and they don't get pissed at you, Mione?"

"Because I'm not sleeping with a Slytherin." Hermione was actually quite calm.

"But I thought you and Draco-"

"Sorry weasel-girl, granger and I aren't banging naughties." there was a hint of playfulness in his voice that was only meant to be picked up by Hermione, but Blaise also picked up on it, giving Draco a strange look.

"And we won't either." Hermione took Ginny lightly by the arm, leading the red head to her room.

"Draco, what's up with you and Granger?" Blaise was now sitting on the blonde's bed, looking at PlayWitch.

"Dude, why you bring that in here?" Draco asked, avoiding the question, pointing to Blaise's magazine.

"Because it goes everywhere with me! Now, what's up with you and Granger?"

"Nothing... we're just... getting along."

"You like her!" Blaise had a playful smile on his face.

"No... it's just... we've agreed to disagree. I be tolerable and she doesn't bother me."

"You wanna bang her!" Blaise was still smiling, he was determined to get it out of Draco. Blaise may be a pure-blood Slytherin, but he was all for house unity and against racism. He thought Hermione was just an annoying know-it-all, but he never thought Draco, his best friend since they were little, would fall for a muggleborn girl.

"I don't want to-"

"Then why are you blushing?" Draco knew Blaise was right, and knew Blaise knew he was right.

"FINE!" Draco grumpily sat down.

"You know, Draco, it's all good if you bed Granger. If you like her go for it."

"You don't understand. If word leaks out, Pansy will tell my father who will either kill Hermione and me, or tell Voldemort who would punish me and kill Hermione either way Hermione would die and I would be severely hurt."

"So don't let it leak out. I don't think Hermione's the type to brag about bedding you anyway. So, as long as you don't brag about it, no one would know." Blaise was always the logical one of the two.

"I still don't trust it."

"I think a secret relation that has risks would be fun! I'll bed her if you don't wanna. She's gotta be better than Pansy." Draco shuddered at the thought. He honestly didn't see how he managed to stay a virgin around that slut.

After Blaise and Ginny left, Draco and Hermione cuddled on the common room couch. Suddenly the flames turned green and George popped out of the fire, but the startled couple had already jumped away before George could see.

"Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you. Let's hook up again."

"Tiana get too boring for you?" She spat dryly at him.

"Mione, you know I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry enough to do it more than once!"

"What's wrong, Mione? Don't you still love me?"

"No!"

"But we had so many good times."

"But you ruined those good times with your lies."

"I'm sorry!"

"Didn't stop you from doing it twice."

The two went in circles like that for ten minutes before Draco came up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's middle.

"Get out of here, Twin Weaselbee. We're busy here!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! We break up and you turn to your worst enemy?"

"Love makes people do crazy things, George." Draco commented. "You hurt her, I won't tolerate that."

"You've hurt her worse!"

"NO! It's one thing to be enemies and be horrid to each other. It hurts worse to have a loved one hurt you. I expected that hurt from Draco, I didn't expect you to hurt me like this."

"Hermione, we were made for each other." He went to reach for her. She slapped him. George threw a punch and hit Hermione square in the face. Draco stepped into the fight now.

"YOU FUCKED UP, BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HERMIONE AGAIN!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at George.

"What the hell?"

"You are to leave now and never come near her again! GOT IT!" Hermione had never seen Draco this angry. By this time, Ron and Harry came into the common room.

"MALFOY! DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" Ron yelled going to attack Malfoy when Hermione stopped him. "Merlin! You attacked Hermione, too!"

"No, Ronald, George did this to me!" Hermione told him, both Harry and Ron looked to George, outraged.

Now three wands were pointed at the older man.

"You've got ten second to apologize and get out of here." Harry said. "Starting with 5..6..7."

"Fuck you asswipes!" George disappeared into the fireplace.

"Mione, you ok?" Harry asked, the three men around her.

"You two, it's after hours. You go back to the Gryffindor common room, I'll take Hermione to the hospital wing." He said gruffly, already lifting the light girl in his arms.

"Ok." Harry and Ron each kissed Hermione's cheek before running out the portrait.

"Well, Miss Granger, you've got a broken bone, but you'll be fine after you drink this." Madame Pomfrey handed the Head Girl a goblet of pink and blue swirling liquid. About three seconds after Hermione swallowed the candy-like potion, her nose reformed, and her bruised color disappeared.

Draco and Hermione walked slowly through the halls, enjoying the silence. Suddenly Draco felt a warmth on his hand, he looked to see she had taken his hand.

Ginny had managed up to the boys' dorms, to talk to Harry. When she realized they were alone she swallowed and sat on his bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry about this." She whispered, lightly touching her stomache.

"I'm ok with it. Just don't expect me back as a boyfriend." He muttered, climbing under his sheets. the two pulled his scarlet velvet drapes closed, enclosing them in a darkness.

"Harry, I'm not going to have Blaise's baby." She mumbled something after it that Harry couldn't understand.

"You're going to abort it?"

"I've already discussed the topic with the Headmaster and he set an appointment at St. Mungo's for a pregnancy test tomorrow. He said if I am, they can remove the baby as if it never were there."

"I won't have anything to do with you if you abort it, Ginny." Harry muttered, causing tears to come to the girl's eyes. She silently ran from the room.

"Hermione, what would you say if someone wanted to bang you?" Draco asked, breaking the silence on their couch.

"Well, depends on who it is."

"Blaise?"

"No, he wouldn't get any."

"Me?"

"Depends on if you've been a good boy and if we were dating, but since we're not, you shouldn't worry about it. Good night Draco." Hermione kissed his cheek, but as she turned, Draco grabbed her arm pulling her to his lap. He pressed his lips sweetly to her lips. She melted in his embrace, loving his lips. He had angel sent lips and hands. He released the girl.

"Good night, Mya." He smiled as she left him.

"Miss Weasley, we are glad to inform you that you are not pregnant with Mr. Zabini's child." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, who went with her for moral support.

"Can we date again, Harry?"

"I don't know, you still had sex with him."

"You had sex with Cho, we're even." Harry hardly remembered that night when him and Cho made love in the astronomy tower her last year.

"Come see me tonight at seven." He muttered, parting with her up to the boys' dorm. Ginny stared longingly at him. Blaise! She hadn't told him the news yet. She knew Harry would tell Ron and Hermione, but she needed to talk to Blaise.

"Hermione, Malfoy! LET ME IN!" She knocked on the portrait.

"What do you need Weasel girl?"

"Malfoy, I need you to go through your door and get Blaise." Draco let her in and headed to the portrait for Slytherin common.

"Blaise commere!" Blaise came through the portrait.

"What I was about to get- Ginny!"

"Blaise, I'm not pregnant."

"That's great! Now please excuse me, I've got a real babe waiting on me."

Ginny quickly left to make it back to Harry. She walked in the boys' dorms. _Why are the boys never here?_ She thought to herself seeing Harry alone on his bed. They quickly go into his bed, magiced his curtains closed and sealed, placing a silence charm over his bed.

"Ginny, I don't know what to do. You knew about Cho before we dated. You cheated on me with Blaise. Almost getting pregnant. How can I trust you?"

"I've learned Harry. I'm sorry. Please, take me back!" He smiled and kissed the girl. Of course we all know other things happened in that bed.

"Last night was great, Harry." Ginny said that morning. Harry motioned for her to be quiet as he removed the spells on his bed. He check and made sure the boys were either asleep or gone. They were all still asleep. Ginny made her way quietly to the door, going to spruce up for her classes that day.

Pansy entered the third floor girls' lavatory. She smiled her ugly little pug smile as she stared at her potion. It had been three weeks since the idea floated through her mind to do this. Now, the potion was ready to be received. She vialed six doses and poured the rest down the drain. _This potion will only knock Hermione out for six days. That'll give me time to brag to Draco about this. _Pansy did her imitation of the Malfoy famous smirk (which was no where close to how gorgeous it looked on Draco), and headed to the Great Hall.

As Pansy walked past the Gryffindor table, she slipped the whole vial into Hermione's drink. She smugly walked to her house table, plopping into Draco's lap(much to his dislike and discomfort).

"What are you so smug about, slut?" Blaise asked as Draco shoved the grinning girl out of his lap.

"You'll see in about 5..4..3..2..1."

"OH SHIT! HERMIONE GET UP!" Ron yelled as Hermione fell over. Draco stood and walked swiftly over to the Head Girl.

"What happened here?" Draco asked.

"She just like passed out!" Harry was so freaked he didn't know what to do.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE, SIT BACK DOWN! THERE'S NOTHING TO CROWD AROUND! I'M HEADBOY AND ANYONE STILL STANDING WILL HAVE ONE HUNDRED HOUSE POINTS REMOVED EACH!" He yelled, and everyone sat down.

"Way to take control Mr. Malfoy. We shall head her up to Madame Pomfrey immediately." Professor McGonagall said, allowing Draco to lift the girl, following close behind him and Albus Dumbledore.

"It appears the Miss Granger has been given too much Draft Potion, resulting in her being thrown into a coma. I cannot wake her, and it is undetermined how long she will be asleep." Madame Pomfrey had spoken after her analysis.

"Professor if I may interject a suspect." Draco piped up. "Pansy walked right passed her, then walked over to the Slythering table all smug and everything, when asked, she was able to do a countdown and as she hit zero Hermione fell."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe she slipped it into Hermione's drink I could probably even get a confession from her." He said.

"If you get a confession from her, we may be able to figure this out, and of course, Miss Parkinson will be expelled from Hogwarts for her actions." Albus Dumbledore spoke. "You may go now, Draco."

"Yes sir."

"Malfoy! What's wrong with Mione?" Ron and Harry immediately engulfed him in the hallway.

"Hermione has been given too much draft potion and has been placed in..."

"Malfoy?"

"Hermione's in a coma!" Draco could hardly get it out as he trudged up to his table, he had to think on how to get Pansy to admit it.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 7 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Well? REVIEW! Was it good, bad?

I know this chappy was a little weird, but their was so much going on.

Teaser:

Chapter 8: Coma Confessions

"I didn't mean to!"

"You could have killed her!"

"SHE SHOULD DIE ANYWAY FOR BEING A MUDBLOOD!"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!"

"Will Hermione wake up?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Coma Confessions

Draco trudged through the halls down to the Slytherin common room, thinking of what he should do to get a confession.

"Draco… mate… what the hell happened? Why did you help the mud-blood? She is only asleep." This was Goyle speaking. Draco was actually astounded they could form that much of a statement. Normally he only heard grunts from the two oafs.

"Because I'm head boy! I could have lost my fucking position for this!" Draco had a tint of red that everyone took as signs of frustration, though Blaise knew better, Blaise knew for a fact that it was undiscovered passion, love, or lust. Which one, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was one of those powerful emotions that not even Draco himself had identified.

"I don't see how you could be blamed, Drake. You were, after all, at the table before she even came into the great hall. How could you possibly be blamed for it?" Pansy was up to speed keeping him on the topic of his almost lost position.

"Pansy, you're avoiding the question. If no one owns up to this, I will lose my position and probably be expelled. If anyone knows anything, tell myself or a professor." Draco announced. Before he turned tail and left, leaving his housemates to sit in thought.

"Crabbe, Goyle, with me." Pansy said. Sure they were Draco's goons, but seeing as how Pansy and Draco were expected to wed straight out of school, they listened to her too.

"I need you two to take the fall for this, you have no future. I have everything to lose, including my future husband."

"How can you lose Draco? He'd love you even more than he does now for hurting the mudblood."

"Apparently not. I think our Slytherin Prince is harboring feelings for mudblood Granger. I want her gone. Do what you must. When she wakes up, I want her dead or framed and sent away." Pansy sat on a desk, a cigarette in her hand. "Draco is my prince and will not be won over by some stupid little Gryffindor Goddess."

"But doesn't a Goddess belong with a God?" Crabbe pointed out.

Pansy rolled her eyes, slapping the idiot. "He WILL be mine."

"But Hermione is his concern now and she might die." Goyle and Crabbe were on a roll today. Normally, they would have confused themselves so bad by this point. Since Pansy was done with her cigarette and Goyle should be punished for his outburst as Crabbe was, she put the cigarette butt out on his forehead, leaving a horrid burn. "That hurt Pansy!"

"Not worse than receiving your Dark Mark. Now quit your bitching and help me plan to get rid of Granger."

"Mione, get up. It's not nap time." Ron said, tears in his eyes. Ginny was behind her brother, burying her face into Harry's chest, silently sobbing.

They trio stood there for three hours, just watching the girls, Ron holding her hand, every so often stroking it. She was cold and lifeless. The only hint of life was the steady, yet shallow, rise and fall of her chest.

"Will she die? Will Hermione die?"

"No, she's just in a deep sleep we can't wake her from just yet."

"Oh Harry, who would do this?" Ginny cried, hugging to him.

"Ok you three, you're to go to class now. Be quick about it." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled about the room from patient to patient, Draco stepping up to her bed.

"Mya, please wake up. I know who did this to you. I'll get a confession, we'll have you back to normal." Draco whispered, standing beside her bed. Pansy walked in, staring at where he stood.

"Why are you there, Drakie?"

"I was told by the headmaster to watch over granger's form when I am not in class. Because of what you did."

"I'm not responsible, Crabbe and Goyle are!"

"Crabbe and Goyle are smarter than that and I can see right through your lies, Pansy!"

"Fine I did it. I gave her six doses of draft potion, she should wake in six days."

"From what we can tell, she may not wake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pansy, are you daft? Do you not know about overdosing?"

"What do you care? I didn't mean to! It wasn't attempts to kill her! Just send her to sleep a while."

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"SHE WILL DIE WHEN THE DARK LORD RISES AND YOU ARE BESIDE HIM! AND SHE SHOULD DIE FOR BEING A MUDBLOOD!"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER A MUDBLOOD AGAIN!"

"Draco! How can you say that? Your father will be pissed, not to mention what our Lord will do to you if this leaks out. Draco, do you want to die?"

"Pansy, she may have a different blood, but you don't pick on Shelly for her dark skin, nor Terri for his American culture, why discriminate against Granger for her blood? I'm not quite sure I believe everything our purity is teaching us. I mean think, Pansy, if we killed all the muggleborns or those with muggle blood in their veins, then our people would inbreed so much to keep pure that everyone would be related. That's sick. If we put an end to the discrimination, then sure the blood would be tainted, but at least we wouldn't marry kin."

"Aww, how sweet, but she's got you brain washed, Draco. I'm your betrothed. I'm the one you will marry. We have perfect pedigree and can take over the wizarding world."

"Pansy, the only reason you want to marry me is for the image and for the money, and the influence. You don't love me. I don't love you. I don't give a shit about this, and my father can't do shit about it if he wanted too."

"And why is that?"

"Because, here just read this." Draco tossed that day's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ to the annoying man-beast in front of him. Her eyes widened as she read the front page.

"But, Draco, weren't you sworn in by the clan?"

"Nope, I'm not seventeen yet, my date was set three weeks from now. The day after my birthday."

"Oh right. But, the Lord will kill you."

"I never betrayed him, and I never joined the death eaters. Soon, Potter will rise and fight against the Lord and we'll see who wins, but I'm not going to join a side that the leader has been defeated three times by the guy he's going against again. The odds are not in Old Volde's favor." Pansy looked appalled at the way her betrothed was acting.

"Draco, I'm doing this to snap you out of this state of delirium." She moved and kissed him hard on the lips. As if on cue, Hermione sprung up, eyes wide, mouth open as if in a silent scream.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see that you are awake now." Albus Dumbledore walked up. As he spoke Pansy tried to slip away unnoticed but it was to no avail. "Miss Parkinson, you are to pack your bags and be at the entrance hall in thirty minutes. Make sure to say goodbye because you won't be back." He had that look that said clearly 'don't argue with me you won't win' shining in his eyes though his face held an understanding smile.

With that, everyone left Draco and Hermione alone.

"Draco, are you going to be a death eater?" Hermione looked so innocent and pure he couldn't help but smile… not his smirk, a true genuine smile.

"I'll stay beside you, no harm will fall upon you." He whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

End Chapter 8

A/N: I put an asterisk next to cigarette butt because I don't know if it's bud or butt… if you know please tell me

Teaser:

Chapter 9: A Fluffy Christmas

"Happy Christmas, Mya."

"Oh Draco, it's lovely."

"Let's play a game."

"You're pr-preg-pregnant!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:: A Fluffy Christmas

Hermione sighed as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She had just seen Harry and Ron off to the station. They were going to the burrow for the Christmas Holidays. She managed to make it back to the common room without knowing if Draco was leaving or staying for the break. _I guess I'll find out on the other side of the portrait_. Hermione was feeling so alone. She didn't have a home anymore to go to for the Holidays.

"Mya, why didn't you go home?"

"I have no home."

"Did you disown your family after all the jokes about you?" He didn't know about her family and couldn't think of anything else.

"Draco, my parents were murdered three weeks before we had to come early. I was living at the Burrow, but I can't go there for Christmas, it wasn't my family, though I love them dearly."

"Well, I'm going via floo to our mansion in France if you'd like to come with me?"

"Um wouldn't your parents-"

"Azkaban, leaving me all 9 estates to myself. I feel like France so I'm going care to join me? Or would being in a Malfoy estate make you insecure?"

"I'm fine with it and I'd love to go." So the two packed up and resized their trunks for easy carriage.

"They stepped into the fire place, Draco yelling in french the address of the estate.

"This will be our room, Mya" Draco said walking in and setting their miniature trunks on the dresser. "We'll unpack later, let's go to the garden." He said, gently taking her arm and leading her down the numerous stairs and out the kitchen to the back path.

"Wow, this is even more beautiful than the place George took me." Hermione was surprised at the beauty of the place. Her comment made Draco swell with pride. _I've beaten Twin Weaselbee already. I haven't even used my charm yet. At this rate she'll have orgasms just looking at me. Maybe just hearing me._ Draco smiled as Hermione stared out.

There were numerous breeds of plants all added to make a maze that every path led to the center and had a gazebo for sitting in.

"Let's go to the gazebo!" Hermione had a true smile and it appeared as if all their troubles were gone. As if they had vanished. Together they walked to the sitting area. It was slightly chilly, cold enough for a light sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Which was exactly what Hermione wore. It was so sexy, so intriguing, so… Hermione. Draco couldn't help but notice her jeans hugging to her hips, her round butt showing perfectly.

They reached the gazebo and the two sat on the swing within. Hermione sighed, snuggled into Draco as his arm wrapped around her form. The two leaned like that until Draco kissed her sweetly and lightly, yet a hunger was hidden within and Hermione never felt more turned on. The two made it up to the mansion, hand in hand.

Draco, it's Christmas Eve! Shouldn't we be out shopping for gifts?' Hermione prodded, receiving a groan from Draco.

"I hate shopping!" He protested.

"But what about the gift?"

"I've already got yours I bought it during one of the trips to Hogsmeade. Though don't have it out around Pansy. She thought it was for her I told her it was for a family member. She'll recognize it almost immediately." Draco replied calmly.

"So I have to go out on the busy streets of a foreign town alone?" She was giving him the puppy eyes by now hoping to win him over.

When Hermione had reached the manor with Draco, she had all her shopping done. She used two postal owls and delivered Ron his Chudley Cannon boxers and robe (on the back had Keeper: Weasley stitched into it) with pajama bottoms and tops. She sent Harry a matching present only instead of Chudley Cannons, it had little brooms and snitches printed all over them (on the back of his robe, Seeker: Potter). She sent each of them a broom cleaning kit and (with the help of Draco) got Ron a gift certificate to Quidditch Supplies to by a Firebolt exactly like Harry's.

She had concealed Draco's gift as she bought it. He knew she bought him something, but couldn't for the life of him figure out when. The two crawled into their bed and dreamt sweet dreams.

"Draco, sweetie. Wake up." She gently shook him.

"Morning." His words were slurred with sleep and tiredness.

"You first."

Draco opened the first gift from Pansy, a really kinky, and repulsive, pair of underwear. He immediately threw it in the fire. He opened the gift from Blaise and received a 24 pack of wizzy-protection (the wizard version of condoms). He laughed at this as Hermione rolled her eyes. Then there was a parcel from Azkaban, his mum and dad. They gave him the key to their Gringotts account all for him to keep.

"Wow, that makes nearly nine hundred and eighty-seven thousand more galleons." He said rather unimpressed.

His last gift was Hermione's. He opened it and found a black book and a new quill. He looked at her perplexed.

"It's a communication book. Anything you write I can read in mine and vice-versa. The ink disappears right after you write it." He smiled. She handed him another box, it wasn't wrapped. He pulled the lid off and saw what appeared to be muggle dog tags. He read each one. One had Hermione's name, bloodtype, and gender. Another tag held Draco's information.

"What are these for?"

"Identification... if I were to die, they'd find a matching set upon me and get in touch with you through the one on my chain with your information, if something happened to you, they could get me the same way. It's a crappy gift, but what else could I give you?"

"Your love." He whispered in her ears, his hands rubbed her back, causing a blush to come to her face. "Here's your gift." He took a rather large pastel green box, handing it to the blushing girl.

"Draco, you didn't have to." she whispered, opening the wrapped parcel. "Oh, Draco! They're gorgeous!" She lifted out a thin silver chain with a locket. The locket had a Ruby and an Emerald heart lining, on the inside was a picture of her on oneside and a picture of him on the other. She also pulled out Silver hoop earrings with a ruby on the needle part, and an emerald heart hanging off the bottom. She smiled and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much."

"There's one more gift." He said, brining out a small, square velvet box. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the ring within. The ring was white gold and held a custom stone she'd never seen before. It appeared as if a charm were placed within, making the stone shine and sparkle, every way it turned, it changed from emerald to crimsom red. Hermione looked at Draco, tears in her eyes. She threw herself upon the lad, knocking him clear down, onto the couch.

Hermione opened her first gift, after Draco's of course, and found a hand knitted sweater with Mione stitched in the front.

"Who the hell made that rag for you?"

"I cherish this, Draco. This is a hand knitted sweater from Ron's mother. I love it when people make me things, it shows more love and care."

"But I didn't make your jewelry."

"No, but it was custom made."

"Point made. What else you got?"

Hermione opened a small package. It contained some very sexy lingerie (Ginny did have, after all, much better taste in sexy clothing than Pansy). Draco's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he thoroughly examined the articles of clothing, trying his damndest to picture them on Hermione. She opened another, this one blue. Inside was seven books from her wishlist and about nine custom made book marks. She smiled and silently thanked Harry. Last was Ron's, who gave her a bunch of books and some toys for Crookshanks. She laughed and threw a ball on the floor, Crookshanks darted out from under the couch and attacked the toy, causing a laugh from the two occupants of the room.

That night, before, the couple sat curled up on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione indulged in one of her new books. Draco held the girl close, slightly playing with her hair. She sighed out loud, causing a look from her partner.

"What's wrong, Mya?"

"Nothing... I'm just content." She smiled. He hugged her tight and the two decided it was time for bed.

The return from Christmas break made Hermione want to cry. Her break with Draco had been spectacular. The two walked into the hall without looking at each other and parted ways. This tore at her heart, they couldn't be even remotely nice to each other in front of the school.

Ginny walked in with Harry and Ron behind her. Harry was looking down, and Ron looked furious.

"Hey, Gin!"

"Hey Mione!" The red headed friend smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"My best friend impregnated my sister! And I can't pummel him because he's my best friend!"

"GINNY! You're pr-preg-pregnant?! AGAIN?!"

"The first time with Blaze turned out negative, but two weeks after I had that test I found out I'm pregnant with Harry's baby." She clung to Harry's arm in a sweet girlfriend fashion.

"What'd your mother say?"

"Well, first she was upset, not at Harry of course, but then she mellowed down when I told her I had a pregnancy scare earlier this year with Zabini. She was relieved it wasn't some sleizy slytherin and preferred it to be Harry. She arranged for us to wed after I graduate next school year."

This really was going to be a long rest of the year...

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 9 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: That only took forever and a year to get up ;-; sorry peeps to make this better, I need some time to think in the direction that I'm going to take this, yes I know your saddened, but I lost interest for a while with a horrid case of writer's block...

but, this time to think removes my evil teaser.


End file.
